


gangsters don't cry

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: ikon, ikonic
Genre: Hanbin - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Jiwon and Hanbin are a couple.Jiwon calls Hanbin daddy while Hanbin calls him princess.This isn't a little space story.Jiwon cross dresses in this.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, doubleb
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Jiwon walked into the kitchen.  
Hanbin was drinking coffee and watching the news.  
"Good morning princess."Said Hanbin.  
"Morning daddy."Said Jiwon.  
Jiwon was sitting down in a nightie and some slippers.  
"i thought you were going to sleep in."Said Hanbin.  
"Same but the baby had other plans."Said Jiwon.  
"I can't believe we are having a baby."Said Hanbin.  
"Daddy am I fat."Said Jiwon.  
"Nope princess.Said Hanbin.  
"Daddy will you still love me once i get fat."Said Jiwon.  
"You're not fat your body is changing but that's a good thing because it's making room for the baby."Said Hanbin.


	2. chapter 2

Jiwon was always this athletic sporty guy but he also like wearing more "Feminine" clothes.  
He was the kind of guy who played basketball but also was down to getting his nails done.  
Hanbin was always a sporty guy but more quieter then his loud yet lovable spouse.  
Jiwon was a year older than Hanbin, they have been friends for years and started dated when they were in the 8th grade because of the age thing in their country.  
Hanbin has a nice job and they live in a decent neighborhood the kind of neighborhood that suburb families live in.  
Their neighborhood was the perfect place to raise a child.  
The daddy thing came about one day when Jiwon asked Hanbin if he would be weirdout if he started calling him daddy.  
Hanbin was ok with it


	3. chapter 3

2 months  
Jiwon sat down watching tv while Hanbin was reading in the study.  
Jiwon still had his pajamas on.  
"Princess we are going to see the doctor remember."Said Hanbin.  
Jiwon got dressed in a shirt, some jeans and tennis shoes.  
After coming home from the hospital.  
"So now we know what we are having."Said Hanbin.  
"Daddy that gel was cold."Said Jiwon.  
"I saw you almost jumped because of it."Said Hanbin.  
"Daddy will you love me when i get to big to fit into my pretty clothes."Said Jiwon.  
"Princess all your clothes are pretty and Daddy loves princess."Said Hanbin.  
Jiwon smiled.  
Jiwon is a little self conscious about his weight.  
Jiwon was laying down because he was tired.  
Jiwon got bored once he woke up.  
Hanbin was working on something important.  
Jiwon went to see what Hanbin was doing.  
Jiwon walked into the room.  
"Daddy what are you doing."Said Jiwon.  
"I'm busy right now princess."Said Hanbin.


	4. chapter 4

5 months later  
Hanbin was at work.  
He works in a office and he makes a decent living.  
When he got home from work.  
Jiwon was sitting down reading a book.  
Jiwon put the book down and hugged Hanbin.  
"Daddy how was work."Said Jiwon.  
"Good."Said Hanbin.  
Hanbin changed into more comfortable clothes.  
A week later they went to store to get food for the week.  
Jiwon wore a mask to cover his face because ever since the crazy anti vaxxer thing happen he doesn't want to get sick the health of his unborn baby is important to him.  
He doesn't want his unborn baby to get sick from the germs of anti vaxxer.  
2 months.  
"How are you feeling."Said Hanbin.  
"Good."Said Jiwon.  
They got all the needed shots for their babies.  
Their kids are healthy.


End file.
